Korjek
Korjek, is a mutant warrior allied with Ankum and the Endolise Tribe, formerly with the Jungle Tribe. Biography Early Life Originally a warrior of the Jungle Tribe, Korjek lived on Spherus Magna under the governance of the Element Lord of Jungle. Whilst little is known as his life during this period, it is known he was trained in the ways of combat by the warrior Ankum. Eventually, Korjek was hired to be a laboratory guard for one of the Great Beings, who was conducting experiments with a newly discovered energy source. Mutation At some point, Korjek witnessed the Great Being's experiment go wrong, and, during an attempt to protect the scientist, was exposed to the energy, mutating the warrior into a twisted snake-like creature. Horrified by his transformation, Korjek fled into the wilderness of the Black Spike mountains where he would remain throughout the following Core War. Eventually, due to a substance known as Energized Protodermis, Spherus Magna broke apart into three different fragments in an event later known as the Shattering, stranding Korjek on the fragment known as Bara Magna. Korjek would continue to wander the Black Spikes until coming across a group of refugees led by his old combat instructor, Ankum. He would join this group, eventually making his home with the rest of the refugees in the underground village of New Endolise. Later, he traveled down south into the wastelands of Bara Magna, when he came across a battle between a nomad named Telluris, piloting his Skopio-XV1, and a group of Glatorian and Agori consisting of Verex, Kuzak, Ranzesk, Drex, and Gelu. Watching the battle from a distance, Korjek looked on as Telluris overpowered the warriors with his war machine before turning on Verex. Pinning him against one of the canyon walls, Telluris began to crush Verex with one of the legs of his vehicle, though was distracted when Korjek lunged one of his blades into the Skopio's Force Blasters, allowing verex to fight back, and eventually overpower Telluris. After the group had left, Korjek recovered his blade and returned to his village. Shortly afterwards, Korjek and another warrior, Inzek, were traveling through the Black Spike Mountains with the Vorox Zecrek and his pack, when they came across Verex, Ranzesk, and Drex. After ambushing them, Korjek used his hypnotic abilities to render Verex unconscious, and with Ranzesk and Drex's surrender, decided to return to New Endolise. There, Korjek listened as Ankum, Verex, Ranzesk, and Drex discussed, and after witnessing a heated argument between the mutant Skrall and Inzek, Ankum gathered them all into one of his chambers where he and Verex began relating their histories. A day or two later, Korjek and Drezdak watched Verex attempt to adapt to his body's new physique, the the Skrall found himself unable to properly master his combat forms in conjunction with his new form. Seeing his frustration, Korjek and Drezdak recommended Verex ask Ankum for training. Roughly a year later, not long after the Battle of Roxtus, Korjek and other members of his tribe spotted a large splinter of the Rock Tribe headed their way, and departed to prepare defenses and inform Ankum of the dilemma. Despite Korjek's own concerns, Ankum calmly dismissed them, and departed with the mutant Glatorian to meet the Skrall warriors. Encountering the group's leader, Ravnek, the pair learned of his group's dislike of Tuma's rule, and revealed their intentions of finding a new home. Ankum welcomed the Skrall to New Endolise, with Korjek questioning Ankum on his previous knowledge of Ravenk's arrival, with Ankum promising to tell him how he gained this information. Abilities & Traits Cunning and intelligent, Korjek is a decisive warrior and a master of stealth. Though mostly calm and collected, he is known to have a fierce temper. He is also somewhat resentful; he blames the Great Beings he once served for both his appearance and the current state of the world. Due to his mutation, Korjek possesses a snake-like appearance. With this he has gained greater strength and keen senses. He has also developed the ability to hypnotize opponents and prey, lulling them into a trance-like state, the duration of which depends on how long Korjek wishes them to be immobile. Though he possesses lightning-swift agility and speed in close quarters combat, Korjek is more vulnerable in open spaces due to his limited means of locomotion. Korjek also tends to speak with a pronounced hiss. Tools Korjek's main tools in combat are his twin Venom Blades, which he wields with great speed and grace. He also possesses a strong prehensile tail, which offers him great power and speed in close quarters. This tail is tipped with two short, but sharp blades that can hook into foes, immobilizing them long enough to be ensnared by Korjek's crushing coils. Korjek also has two large fangs set into his mouth. These fangs allow Korjek to either inject or spit a crippling, though typically non-lethal venom. When injected, the venom quickly causes complete paralysis that lasts for several hours; when spit into the eyes of an opponent, the venom causes temporary blindness, leaving said opponent vulnerable to attack. Trivia *Whilst a member of the Glatorian species, Korjek never adopted the actual occupation of Glatorian since he was never included in the social system. *Korjek's snake-like appearance was inspired by the Nāga, a figure of Hindu mythology who possesses the upper body of a man and the lower body of a serpent. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Glatorian